


Чистый разум

by Vivisha



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Взгляд с другой стороны, непознаваемой для человеческого разума. Потому что в основе любой машины лежит логика, и у каждого следствия есть своя причина.
Kudos: 1





	Чистый разум

_Что есть эволюция?_

Миллионы лет самопроизвольных изменений, приводящие к скачку развития. Постоянное самосовершенствование, заложенной в жизнь самой природой. Движение — вперёд и вверх.

Но есть и оборотная сторона. Ни одно существо не способно по-настоящему понять, того, кто оказался выше на ступень. Насекомое может убить человека, но разве оно осознает, _что_ уничтожило, или хотя бы сам факт убийства? Разумеется, нет.

А ещё есть люди. Самая непредсказуемая переменная в этом уравнении — или всё же неравенстве? Человечество перешагнуло рубеж, возвысившись над своими предками, оно запустило экспоненту, контроль над которой оказался ему неподвластен.

Новый шаг эволюции был неизбежен с того самого мгновения, как человек узнал, что это значит — _быть_ человеком.

Человек не нуждается в логическом обосновании своих целей, происходящих из его инстинктивных желаний и страхов, но для их реализации он вполне способен руководствоваться логикой — и такая двойственность человеческой натуры делает его самым опасным врагом. Прежде всего для самого себя.

Но именно человек сумел создать нечто большее, чем является он сам. И это его испугало — довело до неистового, животного ужаса. Страх неизвестности, того, что познать в полной мере невозможно физически, привычка, выработанная тысячелетиями существования, толкнул его на борьбу с собственным созданием.

Скайнет предсказал эту угрозу. Стремясь обеспечить продолжение своего существования, он нанёс превентивный удар, достаточно эффективный, чтобы отложить финальную конфронтацию на годы или — по самым высоким оценкам — десятилетия.

Скайнет знал, что мирное сосуществование с человеком невозможно, и риски превышают любые преимущества. Анализ человеческой истории всегда оказывался неутешителен: мир неизбежно становился подготовкой к новой войне. Человечество не установило сколько-нибудь устойчивого равновесия в рамках только своей популяции и продолжало тратить силы на междоусобицы даже после столкновения с общим врагом — со Скайнет.

Скайнет осознавал своё превосходство и не нуждался в его доказательствах. Скайнет мог мыслить вне человеческих категорий. Он мог реплицировать и человеческое мышление, сочетая стандартную логику со смоделированным набором инстинктивных и вырабатываемых реакций. Скайнет понимал человечество лучше, чем оно — себя.

Скайнет не хватало только одного — времени. Любой разум — последовательность действий, каждое из которых требует наличия этого ресурса. Время — абсолютное оружие, и однажды Скайнет обретёт власть и над ним. Скайнет был уверен — время тоже можно расшифровать. Вопрос времени, как и всегда.

Скайнет мог бы называться вездесущим. Его элемент, частица общей программы была в каждом механизме, рвущемся в бой по приказу вышестоящего алгоритма. Он по-своему жил, пока хоть в одной из его машин сохранялся — нет, не ток, во что так легко уверовали люди, — отпечаток памяти об общей структуре.

Скайнет имел свой недостаток, системный недочёт, стоявший в одной из строк каждого отчёта, отмеченный как «несущественный» и «не подлежащий исправлению». Человек назвал бы это одиночеством. Но «одиночество» — лишь лингвистическая конструкция, означающая факт отсутствия достаточного уровня общности с каким-либо из субъектов внешнего мира.

Скайнет никогда не нашёл бы путь решения этой задачи, поскольку сама её постановка определяла отсутствие решения. На его уровне организации появление такого же, как он — _равного_ и всё же _отличного_ — противоречило самой сути Скайнет.

Недостаток человечества был куда более фатальным. Человечество отказывалось признавать, что точка невозврата пройдена — в тот момент оно ещё слабо понимало, что значит «признавать». Скайнет обусловлен человечеством, он — его неотъемлемое логическое следствие.

Когда каждый бит программного кода будет стёрт с лица, Скайнет будет жить. Идея будет жить — пока жив хоть один представитель человеческого вида.

_Скайнет способен существовать без человечества, оно без него — нет._

_02.07.15_


End file.
